Kagome's Demon Side
by sora-tsuki-neko
Summary: The jewel is colmpleted but with something happening to Kagome~~~~~ Sess/Kag
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first FanFiction.net story! Please be nice. I don't own Inu Yasha.  
*******************************************************************************************  
She was running, not knowing where she just had to leave. Go somewhere, anywhere but the final battle with Naraku. Yes, they did win. Naraku was dead, the jewel complete, and Kagome.. well.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Inu Yasha handed the Shikon No Tama was now complete. Naraku was dead with the help of Sesshouamru with Rin attached to his leg, Jaken right beside him, and Kikyou oddly. They were staring at Kagome waiting to see what she would wish for.  
  
"Go ahead Kagome, make a pure wish." Shippou voice came from her back.  
  
"But, I don't know what to wish for." Kagome said uneasily she glared at the Shikon No Tama glittering in her hand.  
  
"You'll know." he got off her back and ran over to Sango's arms. Kagome thought 'what do I wish for? I got it.' She smiled at everyone around her. She looked and Sesshouamru and Kikyou. Then to Miroku, Inu Yasha, Shippou, and Sango.   
  
As Kagome lifted the Shikon No Tama it began to glow a bright blue, The light, you could see through it and wasn't blinding at all, began to consume Kagome's body. Lifting her up in the air, Kagome's vision went black then a bright golden figure came into her vision. She could see it was a young women, about in here 20's , wearing a blue kimono. The young woman had a staff, brightly colored golden.   
  
"Kagome, protector of the Shikon No Tama, future child, you have completed the task of getting the Shikon No Tama in one piece. Now make your wish young one."  
  
~~~~The others~~~  
  
"What's happening to her. KAGOME!" Shippou ran toward the bright light surrounding Kagome, but only to be stopped by Kikyou.  
  
"She's making the wish. She will be okay." Kikyou staring at Kagome, said with a hint of fear in her voice. 'What are you waiting for? Get rid of me and take Inu Yasha as yours.'  
  
"What do you think she is wishing for?" asked the thoughtful monk.  
  
"Please come back alive, mommy." Shippou whispered.  
  
"She'll be fine. Please come back Shippou and watch what's happening." Sango opened her arms to the crying fox.   
  
~~~~Kagome~~~  
  
"I do understand your wish, but you are to weak to make it happen." The young woman now know as Raven, the first guardian of the Shikon No Tama. Inside the jewel was where she lived, living of years, never knowing about the outside life.   
  
"How else can I make it happen?" Kagome as she tightened her hold on the jewel. Looking the woman in the eyes.  
  
"The only way is to become what you fear the most."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What does she fear? What was the wish? Why is Sesshouamru still there?  
  
Find out laterz. Next Chapter: 'The Wish Made Fear Came.' 


	2. A Wish Made Fear Came

Next Chapter: The Wish is Made and Fear Came. I don't own Inu Yasha.  
*~*  
  
"But.. But." Kagome stuttered, Breathing heavily and fast.  
  
"Yes. You most become a youkai. That is the only way to get the wish. Will you?" Asked Raven holding up her staff. Above her head the staff glowed.   
  
"Yes, I do. I will become a youkai. The wish, the wish is to make everyone happy and what they want to come but in return I don't get what I want." Kagome, lowly closing her eyes, spreading her arms and legs, began to glow when Raven's staff's glow surrounded her whole body.   
  
Her scream of pain could be heard through the forest. As her eyes turned to a deep blue, her body become more of a woman's, and her nails become longer and shaper claws. A tail popped out from her back. A deep midnight blue tail, wrapping itself around her arm, then waist. Now she wore a white ankle high skirt with two slits on both sides and her bra was like a modern day white sports bra. Her hair up in a bun, so lovely. It was raven black with blue streaks that hung down by her face. Her face had two streaks on both sides and one coming down from her eyes on both sides of her face. A blue moon with a circle of stars going around it, appeared on her forehead.  
  
It was now done. She was what she feared.  
~~~~~The Others~~~~  
  
"What was that scream? It sounded like Kagome's." Everyone turned to watch Kagome.  
  
"She's becoming a demon." Kikyou walked farther toward the light.  
  
"What? Why?" Inu Yasha asked upon hearing what she said.  
  
"It was the only way to give you what you all want."  
  
"Kagome." Yes, it was her. Kagome the Demon. Along with Sango's brother.  
  
"Kohaku" (A/N I don't know how to spell it, so please help me.) Walking toward him, Sango put out an arm to touch and see if he's real.  
  
"Yes sis. It is me. She brought me back to life with the jewel." Hugging his sister. Kohaku said with some stuttering in his voice.  
  
"Miroku look at your hand." Pointing toward him, he did as Kagome told.  
  
"Its gone. The Wing Tunnel is gone"  
  
"With the power of the jewel, I made it gone."  
  
"How could you?" Inu Yasha asked coming closer to Kagome.  
  
"Its simple little brother. Don't you see? She made the wish for everyone to get what they wanted. But, the price was to turn her into a demon so she could be strong enough to make them true." Sesshouamru cut in.  
  
"Your right. I did become what I was feared of becoming, but I did it to help the others." Kagome's voice was full of sadness.  
  
"Kagome. Mommy." Shippou lunged out of Sango's other arm and ran toward her.  
"You scared me when you were screaming." Digging his face into Kagome's neck, Shippou cried  
  
Rubbing his back and claming him down, Kagome clamed him down a bit. She explained to everyone what happen to her and why. In Kagome's wish Kikyou become human again, Inu Yasha stayed the same, Miroku's wind tunnel is gone, Sango got her brother back, and Shippou just got Kagome back.  
  
~~~~~Hours later~~~~~  
  
Everyone left, except Kagome holding the sleeping fox with her tail, and Sesshouamru, Rin, and Jaken. "So, you didn't exactly give everyone what they wanted." Sesshouamru's golden eyes digging into Kagome's deep blue ones.  
  
"What do you mean? Everyone got what they wanted. Oh, you mean 'What about me?'"   
  
"Yes, since I helped." A growl came from Sesshouamru as he stepped toward her. 'She's so gorgeous. Her smell, what is it she does to me?'  
  
"Sesshouamru-sama, Rin says don't hurt her. Please." Rin said, while holding his right leg.  
  
"Well, you see." Kagome pulled the Tetsusaiga out and held it with her hands. "I have what you want but the only way you can hold it, is if only you protect Rin with it."  
  
A deep growl came from him. 'Stupid miko.' "Fine." Kagome walked over to Sesshouamru. She held it out for him to take.   
  
"Promise me only to protect your lands and Rin with it."  
  
"I Sesshouamru, Lord of the Western Lands, do not make any promises to a human."  
  
"That's where you are wrong. I am not a human any more."  
"Fine I promise." He growled out in acceptation. Sesshouamru took the Tetsusaiga  
.  
  
"Good. Bye Sessie-sama." Kagome started to walk off into the forest until she was stopped.   
  
"You think it is over with. Haha you have a another thing coming to you demon." A harsh voice coming from the back of Sesshouamru.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Running toward the voice Kagome got ready for a battle.  
  
Sesshouamru turned around to see a baboon covered figure standing right behind him. "I am Naraku's brother. Oniryuu.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What's going on? Who is he? What's is Rin and Shippou doing?  
  
Next Chapters Hurt Body New Home. 


	3. Hearts and Scents

Chapter 3 Hearts and Scents I dont own Inu Yahsa or anything.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews.  
  
~~~~NOW ON WITH THE READING~~~~~~~~  
"Oniryuu, what is it you want?" Kagoms's said walking closer to the figure.  
  
"I want to Shikon No Tama that is once again in your body."  
  
"What? Its in my body again?"  
  
"Yes. NOW give it to me." Kagome turned to run away from Oniryuu. She didn't know how to use her powers. She was deffenceless against him. Kagome didn't know if Sesshouamru would protect her or not so she run hard and fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats why she had to get away from the final battle. He was there and was going to hurt her so she ran.With all her demon powers helping her run.   
  
~~~~~Sesshuamru POV~~~~~  
'Where is she? Where did she go? He better not hurt whats mine?' Sesshuamru stopped running.'Mine? Where did that come from'  
  
'You know you want her ever since you first saw her you wanted her all to yourself.' An inner voice that came from Sesshuamru's mind.  
  
'What...' He dwas cut off.  
  
'Dont deny it.'  
  
Sesshuamru started to run after Kagome again. He knew Oniryuu wasnt going to get her. Sesshumru stopped him before he could even get past him after he sent Rin to 'play' with Jaken so he could find stop him.  
  
~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~  
  
Kagome stopped at a near lake. 'I dont sense him. He must have stopped.' Kagome sat on a bolder in the middle of the lake and thought. Soon as she sat down she began to nod off to sleep.  
  
'Found her.' Sesshuamru got out of the trees and walked over to Kagome. He jumped swiftly to the bloder and nelt down to her, brushing and peice of hair out of her eyes. 'Shes so lovely when she sleeps. Her scent, she in heat. In heat.' His eyes got wider then went back to their normal stare.   
  
Kagome silent awoke when something soft and warm touch her face. 'Sesshuamru. Whats he doing?' Kagome opened her eyes slowly and stared into golden eyes. 'So soft. Hes handson. WHAT? What did I just say?' Her face went red with embarassment. "Sesshuamru."  
  
Sesshumaru came out of his thoughts when he heard her whisper her name. "Come you will stay at my castle to train until Oniryuu is delt with."  
  
Kagome sat up and looked into his eyes with anger. "Why? I can train on my own. I do not need your help."   
  
"You ran."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You ran from him and didnt stay and fight, so I will train you to fight and win the battle when it comes. So come now lets go Rin is waiting for us to return."  
  
Kagome thought 'Well his cant be to bad. I do need a place to stay and I dont want to stay at the village with Inu Yasha and Kikyou. Shippuo will come with me too. So i will go.' "Fine we will come with you."  
  
"We?" Kagome put out her tail to show her 'pup'  
  
"Yes we. Me and my pup." Shippuo was still sleeping from all the crying he did.  
  
"Grrrr... fine lets go." Kagome got up then sat right back down.  
  
"I cant I am way to tired." She complained.  
  
Sesshuamru growled deeper and picked her up. "Fine I will carry you, girl." 'Now Iam carrying her. I m way to soft.' Sesshuamru breathed in deep and caught her sent. 'Yes she is in heat. The scent. Smells like cherry blossoms and spring rain.' Now they were on his cloude like thingy going to his castle.  
END Chapter 3  
  
Next Chapter Training feilds and Rin  
PLEASE REVIEW  
Whats with the weakness? Its Rin.question time 


	4. Rin and Mocking

Chapter 4 Mocking and Rin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome fell asleep on the way to Sesshouamru's Castle. She nuzzled closer to him and grabbed his clothing in a death grip.   
  
When they reached Sesshoumaru's home they were greeted by a very happy Rin. "Sesshouamru-sama, is she Rin's new mommy? Is this Rin's new brother? Are you going to mate with her?"   
  
"Rin, you have 7 more questions left, Better use them wisely." Rin hugged Sesshoumaru's right leg. Sesshoumaru and Rin walked into the castle and put Kagome into her room and tried to take Shippou in another room but Kagome's tail wouldn't let go of him. So he left her and him there to rest .  
  
~~~~~Kagome's Dream~~~~~~  
  
They were laughing in a beautiful garden. Right in the center was a fountain where they sat on the edge. The fountain was surrounded by lovely purple flowers and birds chirping. Kagome sat on the side of the fountain laughing as Rin pounced on Shippou from behind. Kagome put her hand in the water to get a drink. When she brought her hands up to take a drink, but it wasn't water it was blood. A scream came from the back of Kagome. She looked and saw Oniryuu holding a blood covered Rin by the neck. Then she saw Shippou on the ground with blood all over him. The sky was black and smelled of evil.  
  
Oniryuu came toward Kagome, throwing Rin to the side. Kagome screamed her heart out.....  
  
~~~~~~~End~of~dream~~~~~~~  
  
She was tossing and turning in her sleep. He didn't know why. Shippou tried to wake her up. "Kagome. KAGOME."  
  
He tried once again to wake her. Kagome shoot up and looked around. When she found Shippou, she held him close. Kagome started to cry. Shippou didn't know why he just kept his mouth shut.  
  
About 30 minutes Kagome calmed down. She was still holding Shippou. When Kagome looked at Shippou, he saw sadness. Then Kagome laid down and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~Sesshouamru~~~~~  
  
Sesshouamru was reading in the study, until Jaken came in.  
  
"Lord Sesshouamru, someone is here claiming to be Lady Kagome's mate." Jaken looked at Sesshouamru, then left when he made a low growl.  
  
'Her mate?' Sesshouamru got up and went to Kagome's chambers.   
  
~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~  
  
She was still sleeping. Shippou was outside playing with Rin. She sat up and looked around the room. 'Where am I?' Kagome gasped at her surroundings. Its was a beautiful room with paintings and a fireplace on the right wall. The fireplace was going, warming up the room. It was surrounded by two chairs on both sides, a couch in the middle but back a ways, and a lovely carpet that has some sort of ancient writing on it with purple outlining. On the left side of the room was a painting of a beautiful woman. If you look closer you could see she was holding a very young Sesshoumaru. 'He's cute even as a child.' Kagome thought blushing.   
  
Kagome heard the door open and in walked a very angry Sesshouamru.  
  
A deep growl came from him. "You never told me you had a mate."  
  
"A mate?" Kagome got off the bed and stared at him.  
  
"Yes. A wolf demon has told me you were his mate."   
  
"Kouga? He's not my mate." Kagome's eyes got a deeper blue.  
  
"Then why is he saying all the lies? Or is it you?" Sesshouamru got closer to Kagome. 'So beautiful when she's mad.'  
  
"So me to him." They went out of her room and to the main room. (A/N Kagome is wearing a purple kimono) When they got there Kouga tried to hug "hi mate"  
  
"It is nice to see you again my mate."   
  
"Stop I'am not your mate, never will I be. You need a wolf demon as your mate. Not a dog demon."  
  
"But.. but..." he was caught off by Sesshouamru's deep growl.  
  
"She said she's not your mate and I think it is a good time for you to leave." Kouga high tailed it out of there.  
  
"Thank you, o great Lord of the Pain in my butt." Kagome mocked.  
  
Sesshouamru grabbed her neck and held her eye to eye level.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What's going to happen? What is Rin and Shippou up to?  
  
Find out and R&R 


	5. Kisses and Dinner

Chapter 5 Rin and Training Fields and Kisses I don't own Inu Yasha  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshouamru held Kagome's neck, so they could be face to face.  
  
"Never mock me." Sesshouamru growled out and let go of Kagome's neck. Kagome ran through the halls. She didn't know where to go she just had to leave. She didn't want to fight Sesshoumaru, he's to strong for her to fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~Minuets later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome came to a garden where she heard laughing and I very angry toad voice. She walked a little father up and saw Rin and Shippou pouncing on Jaken.  
  
"Get off me human." Jaken got out his staff and lifted it over his head to strike them. Kagome used her demon speed to grab the staff from behind Jaken.  
  
"Didn't Lord Sesshouamru tell you not to hurt Rin?" Kagome bonked Jaken over the head with his staff. "Maybe I should tell him you tried to hurt her."  
  
"No please don't." Jaken got on his knees bowing to Kagome. "Lord Sesshouamru would kill me if he found out."  
  
"Maybe I should tell him." Kagome started to walk off until Rin's voice stopped her.  
  
"Please don't Kagome-sama. Rin don't want to lose Rin's favorite play mate."  
  
"Alright I wont."   
  
"Rin says thank you." Rin ran up to Kagome and hugged her leg.  
  
They were playing for what seems like hours. Then it was dinner time.  
  
"Come on Shippou. Stop." Kagome and Shippou were in her room looking for a kimono for Kagome to wear.  
  
"This will look great on you Kagome-sama."   
  
"Fine. I will wear it if it makes you happy." Kagome went behind the doors to the hot springs to get dressed. Shippou picked out a deep blue kimono. It had purple flowers on it and a light green dragon on the back. It fit Kagome very well. When Kagome walked out she meet a very surprised Shippou.  
  
"Wow, you look really good. Sesshouamru would be pleased."   
  
"Why would I want to look good for Sesshouamru?"  
  
"Well..um...he did ask us to live here so you could train. So I think it would be nice to look for him." Shippou ran through the doors and down to the dinning room.  
  
"What a strange kid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When Kagome walked in Sesshouamru, Rin, and Shippou were there. Sesshouamru was at the head of the table, Rin next to him on his left side, Shippou next to her. Rin pointed her place to sit, It was on the right side of Sesshouamru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshouamru~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome walked in he gasped. 'Beautiful. Like a goddess.'  
  
Sesshouamru couldn't help but glance at Kagome throughout dinner. Little was said.  
  
"Umm.....Sesshouamru?" Kagome looked up from her food and asked. "You said that you would train me while I was here. I was wondering, when is that going to be? I really want to train."  
  
"We will start tomorrow." They all went back to eating, Kagome glanced at Sesshouamru in time to see his stare.  
  
"Well I think it is time for bed. Rin. Shippou. I will tuck you in okay?"  
  
"Yeah." They said at the same time. Rin got up and hugged Sesshouamru and gave him a good night kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you for the dinner it was great." Kagome got up and bowed slightly,   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome was popped. Rin wanted a bed time story, and Shippou wanted to sleep in Rin's room because he had an night mare.   
  
"Do you think it will work?" Rin asked Shippou who was sitting on her bed. Rin's room had lots of paintings os animals and scenery. Her favorite one was of her and Sesshouamru. He was sitting on a boulder and Rin was down below with rabbits all around her. In the painting Sesshouamru seemed to be smiling.   
  
"I don't see why not." Shippou said.  
  
"It will work, goodnight Shippou-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome seemed to be walking forever. She lost her way. Sesshouamru's castle was so huge. It was easy to get lost. Kagome went through two wooden doors. It was the hot springs. Kagome sighed. The place was so beautiful. It had one big hot spring in the middle and two little ones on both sides. A water fall ran through the big hot spring and it connected the two smaller ones to it. A the right side of the room was a table with kimonos on it. And Towels too.  
  
"Well, I guess I will take a bath." Kagome got undressed and went to the larger hot spring. She rested her head on a boulder.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshouamru~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshouamru was in his study, 'What have I done? I shouldn't have been so mean to her.' Sesshouamru was thinking about what happen when Kouga should up. But after he left is what he didn't want. He hurt his Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R Next Chapter Training fields and Hot Springs  
  
Thanks for all the Reviews 


	6. Training Fields and SK Kisses

Chapter 6 Training and Kisses.  
I don't own anything.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sesshouamru didn't know what to do so he went to take a bath. When Sesshouamru got there he undressed and got in. Kagome felt the water move when she was resting. So she went to see the problem and when she got there Kagome saw him. 'Is he resting?' Kagome went over to Sesshouamru. 'He's like a god, a bad boy god. Oh Kami.'  
  
Kagome was about to get out of the water when a deep soothing voice stopped her. "Do you always spy on men when they are bathing.?"  
  
"What? I wasn't, you spied on me you hentai."  
  
"I did no such thing, woman.." By now Kagome was standing up in the water.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
Sesshouamru eyed Kagome's body. 'Goddess.' Kagome saw him eye something so she followed his eyes and blushed. 'He saw my chest. Sesshoumaru saw my chest.' Kagome ducked back in the water and blushed deeper.  
  
"Ssstop staring."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because its not right." Sesshouamru grabbed Kagome's shoulder and brought her put to him. He brushed his lips against hers. Kagome was surprised at the kiss and how soft his lips were. Kagome and Sesshouamru were both surprised that Kagome kissed him back.  
  
"Lord Sesshouamru, the training fields are ready." Jaken's annoying voice came from behind the door. A deep growl came from Sesshouamru.   
  
"We will continue this later." Sesshouamru gave her one last kiss then got out and dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Training fields~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Kagome." One of Sesshouamru's fighting partners. Kagome didn't like him very much. He was always talking about how he wins against the toughest a demons. 'O, well. Lets just see how strong he is against me.' Kagome smirked at the thought.  
  
"Lady Kagome, nice to see you again. Shall we begin."   
  
"Yes, Ijiwaru. We shall."  
  
"Great lets begin."  
  
~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his study looking of papers when he heard a huge crash.  
  
"Lord Sesshouamru. You must come see this. It's Lady Kagome." His servant Kokoro said.  
  
At the training fields there was a very large hole and a very flat looking Ijiwaru in it.   
  
"What has happened?" Sesshouamru said in a gruff tone.  
  
"Well Ijiwaru said something about Kagome's weakness and she just went pure demon on him." Kokoro informed Sesshouamru.  
  
"Yes that would be haft the truth." Kagome came from the opposite side of the hole. "He said."  
  
~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't see why Lord Sesshouamru keeps that brat Rin around. Next time he goes away petrolling I think I will dispose of her."  
  
Kagome's eyes were burning red with anger. "How dare you speak of Rin in that way."  
  
~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's the truth." By now Kagome was sitting on a bench in the garden. With Shippou on her lap and Rin on Sesshouamru's.  
  
"Why kill Rin? What has Rin done?" Rin said between sobs.  
  
"Its all right Rin. You did nothing. He was just a rude demon." Kagome said. Rin went over to Kagome and cried in her lap. Kagome rubbed Rin's head and tried to clam her down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Study~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was in Sesshoramru's study learning about past demons. She was reading until Sesshouamru came in.  
  
"Hello Sesshie-sama what are you doing here?" Kagome closed the book and out it on the table.  
  
" Sesshie? When did I get that name." Kagome's only reply was a giggle.  
  
"Sorry about Ijiwaru and mocking you when Kouga was here. I didn't mean it. Are you mad at me?" Kagome gave him the I-am-so-sorry puppy dog look.  
  
"No. Don't be sorry. I will only say this once. Sorry. I didn't mean to grab your throat." Sesshouamru whispered the last part.  
  
"Really your not mad?" Kagome got up an hugged Sesshouamru. "Thank you." She looked up at him.  
  
'Those eyes. So beautiful. A man could get lost in them.' Sesshouamru and Kagome didn't know what they were doing. Only each other and that time mattered. Kagome moved her head closer to Sesshoumaru's. Their lips meet in a soft kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Should there be a lemon? Or not? Do you like it? Needs a better kiss? I think so.  
R&R Tell me what you think 


	7. LEMON

Chapter 7 Lemon and Mating  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the kiss ended they looked into each other eyes. Sesshouamru still has is arm around her waist. He leaned in for another kiss, When their lips meet again Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. HE licked her bottom lips demanding entrance. Sesshouamru wish was granted.   
  
"Kagome, become my mate please. I can't stand another demon having you." Sesshouamru looked into Kagome bright purple eyes.  
  
"Yes....... I will." Kagome answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt like the star just exploded. He kept his stone face, but his eyes were kind and loving. Kagome loved his eyes. Sesshouamru kiss Kagome again and untied her deep blue night gown and gazed at her body. 'So perfect... so warm... everything about her is perfect.' Sesshoumaru took one of Kagome pink and perfect nipples into his mouth and sucked on it until it was a hard peak. Kagome gasped. She loved the feel of Sesshouamru. Then he gave the other nipple the same treatment.   
  
Sesshouamru picked Kagome up and took her back to his room. Sesshouamru laid her on his bed and got up and removed his armor and clothes. Kagome shivered at the feel of his gentle caresses. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She kept her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. He ran trails of kisses from her mouth down to her neck licking it them went back up to her face.   
  
He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking silently for entrance and was eventually granted his wish. Kagome slowly opened her mouth hesitantly allowing his tongue to explore her's. Their tongues locked for a few moments before Kagome's backed off to allow Sesshoumaru's to explore the rest of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as his hand trailed down her side. His hard member was painfully waiting at her entrance. But Sesshoumaru knew it was he first time so he took it slow. Her heat cycle smell was getting to him. He needed her now.  
  
Sesshouamru's hand made its way down to her opening which was already wet from anticipation. Kagome whimpered a bit then his fingers traced around her inner thigh. Sesshoumaru kissed her full on the lips and slid his fingers inside her.  
  
Kagome moaned and arched her back against him. Sesshoumaru kissed her slightly harder and put his arm around her back to hold her steady till she calmed down a little and laid back down. Kagome finally slid back down to the bed. Her breathing was raged and uncontrolled. She closed her eyes when Sesshoumaru slid his fingers inside her deeper. She moaned as his fingers tortured her insides.  
She tossed her head to the side, closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip as his tortures brought her closer and closer to the edge. Sesshoumaru took his free hand and put it behind her head. He brought her face to his and kissed her again. She relaxed slightly again but was still tense from the pleasure. Sesshoumaru rubbed her inner walls with his fingers which were now contracting around his fingers.  
  
Kagome moaned against his mouth and placed her hands on his shoulders to deepen the kiss. Sesshoumaru continued his tortures on her till she finally came all over his fingers. Her arousal smell got higher and higher in smell making him want her more. Her juices flowed all down his fingers and hand. Kagome screamed when she came and her claws dug into Sesshoumaru's shoulders.  
  
Sesshouamru pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. She tasted very sweet like the nectar from a flower. He brought his lips down on hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Kagome could feel his hardness at her entrance.   
  
Sesshoumaru groaned as his member brushed against her thigh. He needed to take her now. He positioned himself above her. "This is going to hurt a little at first, my love." Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes as if silently telling her what he was about to do.   
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes. "I know and I trust you, my love." She knew what he was about to do. She braced herself. Sesshoumaru slowly went inside her. When he reached her barrier he paused, then with one swift motion he broke through it and slid inside her all the way. Kagome screamed and hid her face in to his neck. She clamped her eyes shut and threw her arms around Sesshouamru's neck. A steady stream of tears rolled down her cheeks as she bit her lips waiting for the pain to go away.  
  
Sesshouamru put his hand around her so that his palm rested on her back so as to hold her up. He held her there trying to keep her as calm as possible. She was still in a lot of pain. He kissed and licked her neck lightly. Then without any warning what so ever he bared his canines into her neck and bit down hard on drawing blood.   
  
Kagome screamed again from pain and a little surprise. Sesshouamru sucked her blood savoring the taste then licked the wound clean. He pulled up and looked into Kagome's eyes. His lips were still dripping with blood. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you ok?" Kagome's mind came back down to reality when he spoke. She gulped and slowly nodded. "Yes I am, my mate."  
  
Sesshouamru finally started a slow and steady rhythm inside her. Kagome immediately closed her eyes and still clung to him, her arms still around his neck she wrapped her arms around him. Sesshoumaru bit back down on her neck, Kagome's demon instincts kicked in and she instantly bit down on his neck drawing blood.   
  
Sesshoumaru let out a growl when she bit down. He continued to move inside her going slightly faster. Kagome sucked on the wound before licking it clean.Sesshoumaru rocked his hips against her. He moved himself deep inside her moving a little harder and picking up the pace a bit.   
  
Kagome could feel herself coming closer to the edge. She still held on to him around the neck for dear life. She moaned out as he rocked his hips against her.   
  
He moved in and out of her as he came closer and closer to his climax. he felt Kagome shuttering as she too came closer to fulfillment.   
  
Kagome gave one huge shutter as she finally came full force. She shuttered at the force of her orgasm.   
  
Kagome's shutters finally subsided as Sesshoumaru continued to pump into her. She finally felt him explode as fully as she had as his seed spilled inside her. He had never felt so much pleasure before, he and Kagome were both covered in sweat. Both were breathing rapidly and uncontrolled.   
  
Kagome breathed heavily trying to catch her breath from their activities. She was tired and needed to rest..  
  
Kagome starred up at him finally noticing his gaze on her. He was starring at her very thoughtful. Her breathing was still slightly raged. Sesshoumaru brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. He placed his palm on her cheek then moved it down under her chin and lifted it so her eyes met his gaze. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.   
  
Kagome kissed him back lightly. When the kiss broke Sesshoumaru starred at her a little while longer. But finally exhaustion won over all. He sunk into the bed beside her and pulled her close to him. he flipped her so that she was facing him.  
  
Kagome finally relaxed and snuggled into his side getting comfortable. She looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Thank you for being gentle with me."  
  
"Thank you or being my mate, mate," 'She's mine and all mine.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OMG I cant believe I wrote that. R&R Next Chapter, Plans and Greetings 


	8. Plans and Greetings

Chapter 8 Plans and Greetings.  
I don't own anything.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up and blushed at the position she found herself in. She was on her back with Sesshoumaru naked on top of her. Her tail was to the right of her, all over the bed. Sesshoumaru face was nuzzled in her neck. His legs were draped over hers. His hand was on her right breast holding it like it was his most favorite toy in the world. His other hand was in her hair. One of Kagome's legs were in between his.  
  
Kagome lifted her hand and tried to lift the other one but it was under Sesshoumaru. 'Great how am I goanna get up.'  
  
On the other hand, Sesshoumaru was already up for hours. Once he saw Kagome sleeping form he didn't want to wake her up.  
  
"Awake are we, my mate."   
  
"Your up? How long have you been up."  
  
"Couple of hours. I couldn't bear waking you up." Sesshoumaru nuzzled into her neck and lightly kissed it.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer he just smiled down at her and claimed her lips in a deep kiss. Sesshoumaru got up and dressed,   
  
Kagome gathered the blankets and covered herself.  
  
"I'll be gone for a couple of days. I haft to patrol my land." Sesshoumaru said and looked at her.  
  
"I understand. You need to protect your land." Kagome said and smiled at him.  
  
"Good. I will be back in a couple of days." Sesshoumaru gave her another kiss and leaped out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oniryuu~~~~~~~~   
"Yes master, I understand." A toad demon said bowing down to Oniryuu.  
  
"Good now go and bring me back the girl." Oniryuu commanded to the toad demon/  
  
"Yes master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was in the garden watching the children play. She just got done training for the day. Kagome smelt something in the air.  
  
"Shippou, Rin. Go in the castle."  
  
"What for mommy?" Shippou wined.  
  
"Just go please." Kagome got up and looked to the west. Shippou and Rin went inside.  
  
A big toad came running at her with a lot of smaller toads behind him  
  
"What the---?"  
  
"Lady Kagome, I have come here to take you back to my master."  
  
"Ohhh. And why should I go?"  
  
"Because if you don't I will haft to use force on you."  
  
"I won't go down with out a fight."  
  
The fight was on. The toad demon ran toward Kagome with a sword in his hand. Kagome jumped up and hit the demon in the head then jumped father. Toad went straight into the ground. He got up and toward her again. The demon hit Kagome in the arm and made a deed gash. Kagome flew back into a tree.  
  
Her training master and the fox servant to care of the smaller demon toads while Kagome fought the larger one.   
  
Kagome got up and held her right arm over the gash on the left. Her eyes changed into red. She was transforming into a black demon dog. (AN just like Sesshoumaru but the markings and hair were different.) Kagome let out a bloody howl and ran toward the toad demon. The demon jumped up and his sword went into Kagome's right behind leg.  
  
Kagome howl again. This time she was pissed. Kagome leaped into the air and flew straight down for the demon. This time she killed him. The smaller toads disappeared. Kagome transformed back into her normal state. The triaging master and fox demon looked around for her.  
  
"His he gone?" Kagome's voice came from the trees in front of them. She was badly injured. Kagome tried to walk up to them. Her steps were wobbly. The gash in her right leg was bleeding a lot.  
  
"Lady Kagome." The fox demon and training master ran up to her. Kagome fell to the ground.  
  
They took her into her room. Kagome body was all stitched up. She couldn't walk and she couldn't move her arm. They had a white wrapping around her arm. A bandage around her head too.  
  
Rin and Shippou came to visit her often. Sesshoumaru was still patrolling his lands.   
~~~~~~~~Days later~~~~~   
  
Sesshoumaru was coming home. He walked up to the gates and noticed a lot of holes in the ground. 'Must be Kagome's new training.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter Greeting   
  
What's Sesshoumaru goanna do when he finds out? Is Kagome all right? 


	9. Greetings

Chapter 9 Greetings  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
Thank you for all the lovely reviews if you have any ideas you want to add just type them in a review.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, your back." The fox servant who helped Kagome with the battle came up to him. She was injured to, but not a worse. The fox just had minor cuts around her face and arms.  
  
"Yes. Tell me, Ame, what has happen here." Sesshoumaru looked at the cuts on her and wondered what they were from.  
  
"Ummm….." Ame stuttered.  
  
"A toad demon attacked the castle while you were gone." The training master came from his left. He also had cuts. The master lost one arm during the battle.  
  
"Tell, Ashigaru, who did this?"  
  
"A toad demon attacked the castle. Lady Kagome fought him off, but in the process she got terribly injured…."  
  
Ashigaru didn't have time explain any father. Sesshoumaru took off running toward Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome. Rin, and Shippou were in Kagome's room. Rin and Shippou were taking care of Kagome. Kagome was sitting up and using her tail as a pillow behind her head.  
  
"Kagome do you want noodles or the soup next." Rin asked holding up a noodle for her to eat. Kagome still couldn't walk or move her right arm.   
  
"Nothing Rin. I am not that hungry but thank you for asking." Kagome looked out the balcony window watching birds play and sing. Kagome started to cry.  
  
"Please don't cry mommy. Everything will be alright." Shippou tried to comfort his mother.   
  
"Don't cry mommy. Sesshoumaru will be here and protect you. If you start crying rin will cry." Rin gave Kagome the puppy dog eyes.   
  
Kagome was still looking out the window, she stopped crying then turned her head to Rin and Shippou. "I won't cry anymore, my pups. Will you go get me some more water to drink?" Rin and Shippou nodded their heads and went out the door and closed it.  
  
A few minuets later Sesshoumaru came in. He looked at Kagome and sat on the. Kagome looked out the window again and started to cry.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled her close and she cried on his shoulder. 'I will get revenge for this. Oniryuu you will pay for what you have done to my mate.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru I am so sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting me."  
  
"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault I should have been there for you." Sesshoumaru rubbed the back of Kagome's hair trying to calm her down.  
  
"No it was mine. I wasn't strong enough to fight him."  
  
"No it wasn't yours." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up for a breath taking kiss.  
  
It was getting late Sesshoumaru stayed with Kagome until she fell asleep. Sesshoumaru got up and went to his studies. "What should I do. Oniryuu got to many demons to fight off. If I go alone I will die for sure."  
  
Jaken came into his study, he heard everything the young demon lord said.  
  
"If it isn't to much to ask, why don't you get your half brother Inu Yasha to help and the rest of he shard hunting group?"  
  
"The half brother is just a human and they wouldn't help me even if I did beg."  
  
"Your wrong, Lady Kagome is heart of the group. Now that she has left thay are all sad. Your brother is still a half demon."  
  
"Jaken, is what you say true? Is Kagome really loved by them?"  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Inu Yasha and the others~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since the battle with Naraku and with Kagome gone everyone has been down, Miroku didn't even want to grope Sango anymore. Inu Yasha and Kikyou did nothing when they got back. No love, no feelings nothing came. Inu Yasha and Kikyou just went on day by day. They barley said anything to each other. Inu Yasha felt down all the time. He Didn't know if Kagome was alive or dead.  
  
Sango and Miroku didn't even know of she was alive or dead. They kept their hopes and sprits jump. Lady Kaeda knew the truth when she meet Kagome in the woods. Kagome didn't want Inu Yasha to know about Kagome and Sesshoumaru being mates. All that Lady Kaeda told them was that she was safe and happy. They didn't believe the old woman.  
  
Sesshoumaru went to the village and spied on them. He was hiding in a tree by camp where they were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter Meetings and Help  
  
Is Inu Yasha goanna help or not? What's the deal with nothing happening in their lives? 


	10. Help

Chapter 10 Meetings and Help  
  
I don't own anything.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't help it but he felt alone. Kagome has left him, but he should be happy that Kikyou is here with him. But he didn't fell that way. All them lonely nights and days he spent walking through the forest and hopeing to spot Kagome a live and well. Once he even want to Kagome's time to see if she went back. No luck. She wasn't there.  
  
The group was sitting by the camp fire. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku(?) were in a conversation talking about Kagome. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the tree near enough to hear what they were saying. Inu Yasha was sitting by the fire gazing into nothingness thinking about Kagome again. She seems to be always on his mind. Kikyou was jealous. Furious was probably the right word. Everyday she would try to talk to him but nothing came out of him.   
  
Inu Yasha ears perked up at a strange sound. His nose smelt something in the air, ;What is that smell? It's something I know..... Sesshoumaru!'  
  
"Sesshoumaru come out I know your there." Inu Yasha looked behind were Sango was sitting.  
  
"Very good of you brother. Seems you have not changed."  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga but it didn't change. "What the....? Why didn't it change."  
  
"Maybe because you don't have you miko here to make it change." Sesshoumaru pointed out.  
  
"What? Kagome? You did something with her didn't you. What did you do to her?" Inu Yasha pointed the raw Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I didn't do anything with her. She is safe at our castle."  
  
"What? Our Castle?"  
  
"Yes our castle, me and my mate, Kagome."  
  
"Kagome as your mate? Kagome would never mate with you."  
  
"Ye child clam down. Lady Kagome has told me so, of this and her encounter with the Lord of the Western Lands." Kadaie(?) said   
  
"What Kagome's alive?" Sango asked with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Yes, my mate is alive and well taken care of."  
  
"Then what do you want, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" The monk asked. Sesshoumaru would have killed the monk if he didn't use -sama.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a growl "Oniryuu. I want his head."  
  
"Oniryuu?"  
  
"Yes Naraku's brother. He seeks the jewel which, my love, has it once in her body again. He viciously attacked my mate. He will pay for hurting her. I have came to you because I wish to have your help. There are too many demons for me to take care of, so I need your help to kill Oniryuu and his followers."  
  
"How do we know if Kagome is really alive?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't you believe him, Inu Yasha?" Kagome came up from behind Sesshoumaru in the forest. She was wearing a deep purple kimono with dark blue out line and a pink flowers all over it. Kagome brought Rin and Shippo with her.  
  
"What are you doing here? You should be home resting." Sesshoumaru lightly kissed her forehead and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.  
  
"I didn't want to stay locked up in our room all day. Konnichi wa Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kikyou, Kohaku, and Lady Kadai. I hope you have told them about me."  
  
"Yes child I have."  
  
"Kagome... Your alive." Sango ran to hug her long lost friend.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Its makes my eyes to see you again. Lady of the Western Lands." Miroku bowed his head to the new Lady of the Western Lands.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha said under his breath. 'So beautiful. She's demon now. Not just a demon but Sesshoumaru's demon.'   
  
"Inu Yasha. Are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine, my Lady."  
  
"Stop it please. Just call me Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome told them what happen. Inu Yasha keep looking at Kagome while they talked about what happening. Sesshoumaru didn't like this at all. Sesshoumaru placed an arm around Kagome again and squeezed her side lightly was not to hurt her further. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. She leaned up to his ear and whispered ."Don't worry love, I am all yours and nobody else." Kagome licked is ear and then bit down gently on it.  
  
Rin and Shippo had been playing for hours. Kagome wrapped Shippo in her tail to keep him warm. Sesshoumaru did the same with Rin.  
  
"Thank you for helping us. When the time is right we will attack." Kagome said her good byes and hugged everyone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Next Chapter Lemon  
  
Kagome's heat cycle is in full. What happens? 


	11. Lemon

Chapter 11 Lemon   
I don't own anything  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When everyone got back to the castle, Kagome put Rin and Shippou to bed. Then she went to take a bath. After the bath Kagome walked to their room and put on a black silk see through nightgown. Sesshoumaru had something to do in his study, so Kagome thought she would catch up on some needed sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru got back from the study and took off his clothes and creep over to the bed his mate was on. 'So beautiful when she sleeps.' Sesshouamru didn't want to wake her up just yet. He had to fine the right time and way to do so. He took Kagome's nightgown straps and gently pulled them up and the nightgown came off. The moment was right. Sesshoumaru took one of her nipples in his mouth   
  
Kagome gasped and her eyes shot open when his tongue began circling one of her nipples. Her back arched pushing it farther into his mouth while he gently pinched and rolled the other between his index finger and thumb. Sesshoumaru lay soft kisses on her inner thighs then paused, inhaling her scent.  
  
Kagome cried out softly when his tongue started moving against her hot center. It was the most exquisite sensation she'd ever felt.  
Her hips began rocking with each movement of his tongue. Her breath caught when his tongue slipped into her opening, exploring, tasting every inch. Kagome buried her hands in his silver hair. She moaned loudly, which turned into near screams as her body shattered with release.  
Kagome lay there for a moment trying to catch her breath after the wonderful sensation had passed. Sesshoumaru crawled back up her body to lay between her thighs. Sesshoumaru kissed her again and slowly positioned himself in front of her opening. Sesshoumaru thrust inside her quickly.   
Her hips started moving against him, he pulled out then immediately pushed himself back in. He wanted to thrust into her but actually regained a bit of his own control until she told him otherwise.  
Kagome's hips started rocking faster forcing Sesshoumaru to keep pace. Her whimpers and moans soon filled the room with their music.  
"Harder." She breathed in his ear. "Faster."  
Sesshoumaru smirked and happily complied with her plea. Without missing a beat, he pushed back onto his knees and lifted her hips with his hands. Her vaginal walls began to vibrate around him, making him drive even harder into her.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed as she came.   
He pulled out and flipped her over onto her belly. Kagome gasped she he pulled back on her hips forcing her onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at him with a sexy smile.  
Kagome's mind was blown away when he drove into her again. The feeling seemed to be amplified in this position. His soft moans and growls mingled with the little noises she was currently making.  
Kagome's upper body collapsed onto the mattress, her hands balling into fists. Sesshoumaru held onto her hips and thrust even harder. Kagome screamed into the blankets as she came a second time. Sesshoumaru came shortly after her. He pulled out and laid beside his mate trying to catch his breath.   
  
Kagome sat down on the bed after she caught her breath. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No. Just that....." Kagome looked and started rubbed her stomach. Sesshoumaru got the hint. He took his right hand and placed it over hers. Sesshoumaru began to rub her belly.  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I still have some of my miko powers. I can tell this. I can also tell that Ame and Ashigaru are in love and want to mate but are afraid that if you found out you would kill them."  
  
"Really? I shall not kill them, but I shall let them become mates."  
  
"Thank you my love. What do you want to call them. There's a girl and a boy." Kagome wrapped a blanket around her and her mate.   
  
"Name them Inuki for the boy and.........." Kagome cut him off.  
  
"And Sora for a girl. Please?"  
  
"Yes, my mate. Sora and Inuki."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome fell asleep that night in each others arms. Not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching them through out the whole conversation.  
  
"Yes Rin's going to have a new brother and sister."  
  
"Yeah. We get more family." Shippou and Rin jumped with joy at the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter Memories   
  
R&R  
Read and Review 


	12. Going Home

Chapter 12 Going Home   
  
I don't own anything. I am putting the Memories chapter next chapter.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was the first to wake up, but if only she could get up. Sesshoumaru had his arms and legs over hers. Kagome tried to move Sesshouamru's arm from over hers. Kagome used her lrft arm a removed it. She got all of his legs and arms from hers.  
  
Kagome got up and walked to the hot springs. She undressed herself and got in. Kagome put her head against a rock and thought out loud. "I think I will go home today. Maybe mom will accept me as a demon. Hopefully gramps wont try to do so sort of spell on me. Maybe they will know who I am."  
  
Kagome got out and dressed in a deep blue kimono with pink and purple flowers allover it. The kimono had a light blue lining on it.  
  
Kagome went to the garden to tell Shippou and Rin where she was going. Kagome got to the garden a yellow and green slimy toad ran behind her.  
  
"Lady Kagome, please help me. The kids are MAD." Jaken had on a yellow sun dress that covered all his body but his head.  
  
"Jaken, come out and play with us." Rin and Shippou started to walk toward Kagome with a pink dress. Rin ran and chased Jaken while Shippou talked to Kagome.  
  
"Mommy. Did you want to talk?"   
  
"Yes. I will going home for awhile so tell Sesshoumaru not to get mad and don't come sfter me. I'll be alright."  
  
"Yes mommy. But if he does get mad and goes?"  
  
"He wont." Kagome hugged Shippou good by and ran toward the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned and pulled the soft thing toward him. 'Kagome?' Sesshoumaru looked down and saw he was hugging a pillow. He quickly got up and dressed. "Where is she? Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru ran to the garden. "Rin. Shippou."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" They said together.  
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
"She said she was going home for a while." Shippou said.  
  
"Home. The well." Sesshoumaru knew about the well ever sense he saw Kagome travel down it.  
  
"Yes, she also said not to go after her."   
  
"Too bad. Her home id here, not there."  
  
"SESSHOUMARU."   
  
To late Sesshoumaru already went after Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was running with all her speed toward the well. When she got there, Kagome looked down at it. 'What if I can't go back?'  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" Sango voice came from behind her.  
  
"Sango. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I had to get away from Miroku."  
  
"Why? Is he put to his old ways again?"  
  
"No. He's just overprotective. Ever since he found out I was....." Sango rubbed her tummy.  
  
"You and Miroku are mates?" Sango nodded. "You with child?' She nodded again. "Me too. But with Sesshoumaru. Sango I am so happy for you." The long time friends hugged and went back to the village. Kagome thought she can go to the well tomorrow.   
  
When Kagome and Sango got there they were meet by a angry Kikyou and a sad Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha stared at Kagome and Kikyou stormed off.  
  
"Kagome... your back." Inu Yasha went to hug Kagome but a mirror image of him stopped him.   
  
"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going back to the future?"  
  
"Didn't Shippou tell you?"  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru put an arm around Kagome and kissed her. This got a angry growl out of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome blushed but Sesshoumaru still had on his emotionless face.  
  
"Yeah. Sango can you go get the Shikon No Tama so I can go back to the future?"  
  
"I have it." Kikyou showed the jewel to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you Kikyou." Kagome grabbed the jewel out of Kikyou's hands. Kikyou held on to the Shikon No Tama. Kagome and her stared at one another.  
  
*You may have his heart but I will have him as my mate.*  
  
*Kikyou I have no desire to have Inu Yasha. You may have his heart and all. I got another love.*  
  
Kikyou let go of the jewel and smiled at Kagome. "Gomen, my Lady."  
  
"No need." Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed toward the well.  
  
"Mate?"  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me Kagome."  
  
Kagome knew she was in trouble when he used her real name. "You'll haft to catch me first." Kagome started to run toward the well. Sesshoumaru chuckled at and ran after her. Kagome was the first to the well. She jumped in.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't thinking that all. He immediately jumped in after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter Home is were the Presents are. 


	13. Home is where the Presents Are

Chapter 13 Home is were the Presents are.  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
Please understand this= I know I make mistakes but I am only 14. Rin and Shippo didn't see the "mating part" of what Kagome and Sesshomaru did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru got to the "other" end of the well. 'Where I am I?' "Kagome?" Sesshomaru got up and looked all over for Kagome.  
  
"Up here, mate." Kagome had her hands on the side of the well looking down at Sesshomaru smiling. Sesshomaru looked up.  
  
"How? Where..........." Kagome cut him off.  
  
"It's a portal to the future. The well is." Kagome helped Sesshomaru out of the well.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You believe me?"  
  
"Why would you lie to your own mate?"   
  
"I wouldn't. There are some things I need to tell you. Sota might try to grab your tail. And mom might too. Gramps will probably ask you a lot of questions." Sesshomaru nodded and they went out off the well house. The snow was blowing in their faces.   
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru came to the door and Kagome opened it. Sota looked at Kagome and his frown turned into a great big smile.   
  
"Kagome." Sota have Kagome a great big bear hug. "Your back just in time for Christmas. I've missed you very much."  
  
"Sota. I've missed you too. Where's mom?" Sota let go of Kagome.  
  
"MOM. KAGOME IS BACK." Sota yelled at the top of his lungs. The demons held their ears and growled.  
  
"Kagome. Welcome back." Kagome's mom came and gave her a hug. "Who's this nice young fellow?"  
  
"Mom this is Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands. He's my.......mate."  
  
"What? Your mate? It's he the one that tried to kill you? When was the wedding? What happen to you? You're a demon? How? Sesshomaru sure is cute."  
  
"He's my mate. Yes. Yes, only to kill Inu Yasha not me. Their was none. I turned into a demon. Yes. The Shikon No Tama. Yes Sesshomaru is very cute. There that might answer all your questions. Sesshomaru this is my mom and brother. Where's grandpa?"  
  
"O he's out getting new warning spells. Who knows? Sesshomaru. Kagome come in out of the cold."   
  
"Hello." Sesshomaru went to sit by the fire. He leaned his back up against the couch. Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap. Sota was on the couch behind Sesshomaru playing with his tail. Sesshomaru picked the kid up with his tail and started to lift him off the couch in the air. Up and down Sota went laughing.  
  
Kagome's mom sat on the chair. "So Kagome when are the babies coming? I am going to be a grandmother."  
  
Kagome jaw dropped. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well seeing Sesshomaru rub your stomach like that it gave me a clue." Indeed Sesshomaru was rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Well just about 3 months I guess. Since were both demons I think it will 3 months." Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck.  
  
"What are you naming them? Boy or girl?"  
  
"Well one boy and one girl. Soar for a girl and Inuki for the boy."  
  
"Really. I love them. I can't wait to see them. We must get ready. Are you having them here or at your other home? Are....." Kagome mother went on and on about what to get and what to do.   
  
"She really has gone out of her mind."  
  
"Yeah well ever since she saw her friends baby she wanted you to have one. Ummmm.... Sesshoumaru can you put me down, I feel sick." Sots said.  
  
Sesshomaru let him go and Sota ran over to the presents and handed them to Kagome and Sesshomaru.   
  
"You got Sesshomaru one?"  
  
"Not just one but a lot. Well I figure that he is like Inu Yasha so I'll just give him his." Kagome's mother said.  
  
Kagome opened he gifts and got a new teddy bear. (She really thinks that Kagome is never gonna grow up.) She also got new bath supplies, kimonos, and a very sexy orange see-through night gown. (Wrong She does think Kagome is growing up.) Kagome held up the night gown. "Mom?"  
  
"Oh, honey. I just thought you could use one for that nice young mate of yours." Kagome blushed.  
  
Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and whispered, "I would love to she you in that."  
  
"No no no Sesshomaru, you get to be tortured with a 4 month wait."  
  
Sesshomaru growled. He started to open his gifts and got............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Chapter Back into the Well. 


	14. sorry Authors note

I would like to deeply apologize about this story. I haven't updates in a few months and I am not going to. However, my friend really likes this story and another one of mine, Blue Sayjian Wolf. She is going to re-write the stories, taking out all the errors and making longer chapters with more detail. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Bye. 


End file.
